


Pavlovian response to you being a bag of dicks

by Madelasha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, So much fucking fluff, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelasha/pseuds/Madelasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me being an asshole does it for you Gav?" Michael says as they break apart, "Should've known, you're so fucking weird, babe."</p>
<p>Gavin buries his face in his boy's neck and chuckles "It's like Stockholm syndrome, I think, or the thing with the dog? Pavlov something? Like, I automatically respond to you being a bag of dicks by like, swooning. is that a thing?"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>For the prompt:  The first time Gavin says “I love you” to someone ever (other than family and friends) and Michael is shocked but its nice. Preferably in Gavin’s POV but it doesn’t really matter :3 I just really want fluff, lots and lots of fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlovian response to you being a bag of dicks

**Author's Note:**

> For [Achievehuntress](achievehuntress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> I still have 3 slots left for prompts this week (the mavin fandom already claimed 4, what even, I posted in like 7 different fandoms you guys are faaaaast) hi guys! I’m new here, please don’t hate this?

Gavin is staying up at the office late. He told everyone he was editing a new video, but he was sure they all knew he was there just to keep Michael company as he recorded his latest rage quit.

Sometimes the lad just got too into it and got home too upset to do anything but fall asleep with a scowl on his face. _It takes like a fucking hour to record it Gavin, an entire hour of shouting at my monitor like a dick, of course I'm fucking pissed by the end._ oh yeah, Gavin is not going _anywhere_

The problem is, it does take a fucking hour and since he loves doing things ahead he has absolutely nothing to do except watch his boyfriend fail at playing video games. Well, fine by him. He turns in his chair and spins his way to Michael's side, crossing his arms over his desk and planting his face on them, facing him.

It takes less than five minutes.

"Gavin, what the fuck are you staring at?" Michael deadpans.

Gavin feels his mouth pull up in a smirk. "Your face"

He sees Michael do the thing where he's trying not to smile and failing and his smirk widens, "Your lovely, smiley, blushy face Michael." 

Michael giggles. _Score._ "Gavin get the fuck out or let me work."

"Fine," sighs Gavin, "you ninny." he whispers the last part into the crook of his elbow.

"I heard that dickface, and let's see who sucks yours tonight cause I'm not getting out of here anytime soon."

After that, he sticks to watching Michael in silence.

The litany of curses begin soon enough. It's starting to get a bit nippy in Austin so he's wearing a thick beanie and a hoodie that looks like the most comfortable, lovely place to rest his head on and take a deep breath. His hair is a mess from tugging at it in frustration and his cheeks are red either from anger or cold, it doesn't matter. He's the most beautiful thing Gavin has ever seen in his life.

It baffles him sometimes, that that person sitting there is his boyfriend. He can't believe he gets to touch him and kiss him and listen to his voice all day (even when he's yelling profanities at him and everyone around him). He gets to cuddle up behind him in bed and nuzzle his face in sweet smelling curls, like, how did Gavin even get so lucky? He never gets to have nice things. And this is the nicest thing one could ever have.

He can literally feel his heart expanding in his chest and it takes every single ounce of control in him not to blurt out the three little words he hasn't been able to say back to Michael (or anyone ever, in a romantic way) since they started dating six months ago. He can taste the words in the back of his throat, like honey, tickling and soothing at the same time.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE BITCH THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME, HUH? WITH YOUR FUCKING HIGH HEELS, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? THIS IS A GODDAMN FOREST YOU DUMB FUCK WHY ARE YOU WEARING HEELS?!!"

"I love you Michael."

Michael's hand flails on the keyboard and the girl in the screen trips with, yeah, one of her heels, against a branch and falls to her death spectacularly down a cliff. Her shrill scream the only thing heard in the suddenly silent room,

Oops.

"YOU FUCKING, did you just-?" Michael's mouth opens and closes a couple of times, "what the fuck did you just say?"

He looks stunned but there's a smile pulling at his lips so Gavin just takes a deep breath and repeats. "I said I'm quite in love with you Michael." 

Michael gets up and comes over to sit on his lap and then there are arms going around his neck and soft lips on his own and did he mention this was his favorite place in the entire world? He was absolutely right, that hoodie smells like heaven.

"Me being an asshole does it for you Gav?" Michael says as they break apart, "Should've known, you're so fucking weird, babe."

Gavin buries his face in his boy's neck and chuckles "It's like Stockholm sindrome, I think, or the thing with the dog? Pavlov something? Like, I automatically respond to you being a bag of dicks by like, swooning. is that a thing?"

Michael throws his head back and laughs obnoxiously until Gavin squeezes his hips and says "Time to get back to work, babe." with an equally obnoxious smile because yeah, that's not happening any time soon.

"Oh my God, fuck you, you know I can't do the ragequit anymore you piece of shit, I can't stop fucking smiling." 

Well, mission accomplished then.

"Miiiiichael I love you Michael I love you I lo-"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me you fool"

And Gavin does because even though Michael looks dashing in that particular shade of red he's turning, he'd rather taste the red on his lips. 

"I'm so getting my knob sucked tonight." Gavin whispers a few minutes later into his boyfriend's ear, because he's a little shit.

Michael snorts, "And they say romance is dead," He threads his fingers with Gavins and shakes his head fondly. "Let's go home and see what I can do about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I may have thrown a teeny tiny larry reference there, so, bonus if someone caught that!
> 
> Also, liberal use of literally cause I'm pretty sure he'd use it wrong and then try to find a way to explain himself both making sense and not making any sense at all at the same fucking time because well, it's Gavin...
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://colfer-o-brien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
